$6.23 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
$6.23 \times 10^{-4} = 6.23 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $6.23 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;623$